a life without her
by Sparkles12345
Summary: 900 years ago the originals met her. she was everything you could want in a lover and friend and even 700 years later after her death it still affects them... soon they will find out some new found secrets and past but will they be able to be face it as though her ghost still haunts them wherever they and watch how they deal with her being gone!
1. Chapter 1

**hey I'm doing another story! I don't know why...**

**Because I have to update What the hell and not really having a good time figuring out dares...**

* * *

_'Where is she" I ask_

_'I'm sorry sir but he was just too fast"My maid answers_

_I rush upstairs to see her but even with vampire speed it wasn't fast enough it never was_

_I saw her on the ground. her once tan skin is know grey and she was... she was dead. How could be dead I loved her for 200 years_

_I feel my knees wobble as tears start flowing from my eyes. How could this happen? She was more human than an actual human_

_I fall down on my knees. What the hell. How could someone you love so much be ripped away from the cracks in your fingers so fast. _

_I can't think about the pain why her? Out of all the people why her? Who ever did this is going to die painfully._

I wake up with a sudden jolt even after 700 years I still have the same nightmare the night she died.

'Kol are you alright" Rebekah says from the hallway

'Yes just fine'I say while wiping the tears from my eyes

She of course shows up at my door

"Are you still having that dream?"She asks

"Yes now leave Rebekah "say sternly

'Kol why don't you just talk about it it has been 700 years one day you are going to crack after having 700 years worth of pain stuck inside of you"Rebekah says

"What would you know you don't know what it's like having her ripped away from your hands"I yell

"I do I also say her dead body god dammit Kol she was my best friend and she actually acted like she gave a shit about me unlike you and Klaus "

tears start flowing down both of our cheeks

Then Klaus flashes in "Are you people still hungover that one girl she died 700 years ago get over it"Klaus snarls

"How could you?"Rebekah says softly to Klaus

'What?'Klaus answers

"Act like you don't care she was the one who always helped you and was the only person who wasn't family but always stood up for you despite what you have done she believed in you and this is how you repay her by acting for 700 years that she didn't even exist she actually gave you chance and stayed there for you when you needed it Klaus" Rebekah yells

'It was 700 years ago Rebekah move on she is gone if Mikeal hadn't have killed her then I would have any ways"Klaus yells

I slam Klaus into a wall my hand on his throat. Klaus pushes me off him.

"You dare touch me'Klaus growls

"I don't care I would have done way worse if it meant that she would be back here with me or back at least on this earth safe but she isn't and your not worth it Klaus you never were but for some reason she thought you were'I snap

"STOP IT"Rebekah screams

" I know you both miss her even if you don't say it Klaus'Rebekah says

" And you guys have reached your limits and i know but talk about and stop acting like you guys don't care especially you Klaus because you do and we all know it"Rebekah finishes off then walks out of my bedroom

* * *

**hey so I know this one is short but i wanna know what you guys think! first so please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback 1234

_'Why aren't you scared of me?"I ask_

_"Rebekah it doesn't matter what you are it's like dog sure maybe he could rip me to shreds but in the end he doesn't because that's not who it is' she explains_

_"But why are you going to trust me You never know what's going to happen"_

_"Please Rebekah did you know that the mirrors you have all around you lie because it doesn't matter if your a vampire it's what's inside that matter and you show no interest in covering it up"_

_"Thank you"I say while tears stream down my face she is the only one that actually gave me a chance_

_"Your very welcome now let's go"She says_

_Kol P.O.V_

_later that day_

_"What does a young woman do in the woods of London"I ask _

_"I told you I live here"She says_

_"Well I know you don't live in London, England you have an accent"I say quite amused_

_"Fine I'm from Italy' She finally says _

_"That is also a lie you don't exactly have a Italian accent"_

_"I'm from Spain"_

_"You don't have a true Spanish accent it seems to be a Spanish accent but not a true Spaniard would have it"_

_"FINE I'm from Cuba" She is from Cuba really?_

_"You're from Cuba I thought you from Bulgaria then decided to learn Spanish"I say bewildered_

_"No I'm from Cuba we talk in Spanish we just have a couple different sounds"_

_"Are you sure?"I ask_

_"Yes , I was born and raised in La Esperanza" She says in a perfect Spanish accent_

_"Would you like to go there?"I ask I of course have no interest in ever going to Cuba but for some reason I feel the need to make her happy_

_"Of course but I could never go there I don't know the way there and my family will not want me there either"_

_"Why not?"_

_"I refused to marry a man I mean he was a pig but he was rich but since when does money buy you happiness the way I see it is that money can only buy you things and that is fake happiness real happiness is brought to you by a person or an achievement family and most importantly yourself so I decided that I was not going to marry a pig I wanted to fall in love and walk on every piece of land this worlds has to offer see the other oceans learn different languages and meet new people!" she finishes her rant_

_"You never said try new foods darling"_

_"I don't like trying new foods and I'm surprised you even listened most people would just call me stupid and walk off you are very lucky to have the gift of immortality but i get the consequences it must be stretch and a pull to deal with this stuff"_

_"Your very stupid'Klaus smirks from the door way_

_"There is no such thing as falling in love " Klaus says_

_"Yes there is you just have to wait for yours and since your a vampire for a reason you will find your in time"she says_

_1234_

_1 month later _

_Kol P.O.V_

_" well aren't you stunning" i say as I walk up to her_

_"are you sure don't you think the color suits me? How bout the style ?should I get another dress how bout a purple with quarter sleeves more lady like I suppose" she rambles I chuckle at her _

_"you look fine darling pink does suit you the best and the style is great okay strapless looks good on you and we can't go another dress now the ball has already started love"I say while holding out my arm_

_she takes it "Fine" she pouts_

_I softly chuckle at her childish behavior she has an innocence that reminds of a white rose it would be a shame if some one ruined it and it would probably be me but I just can't seem to let go._


End file.
